Super smash bros skylanders
by BigRedMonster07
Summary: Skylanders but with ssmb movesets. I will be doing votes on which skylander to do next.
1. Spyro

**Hello people. This is my first fanfiction so please try to be nice. A few notes:**

**I prefer in depth and constructive comments so try to use "it was terrible because..." instead it was terrible please.**

**I will be running a ballot on the skylander you want to see most. If I don't get any answers I will choose who to do next myself.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Spyro 

Speed: medium

Weight: medium

Jab: Spyro slashes the enemy with his claws three times before slashing with his wing.

Dash: Spyro rushes forward at an alarming rate.

Up tilt: Spyro swings his tail in the air.

Down tilt: Spyro spins on the ground, tail outstretched.

Side tilt: Spyro lashes his tail forwards.

Neutral air: Spyro slashes with his wings

Up air: Spyro slashes upwards with the points of his wings

Down air: Spyro flys downwards in a headbutt

Side air: Spyro slashes his wings in a scissor movement

Neutral smash: Spyro Headbutts to the side

Up smash: Spyro Headbutts upwards

Down smash: Spyro headbutts the ground, creating a tiny shockwave around himself. There is a chance this will bury enemies

Side smash: Spyro headbutts to the side. His horns light up first for extra damage.

Grab: Spyro tackes and opponent with both front paws.

Pummel: Spyro headbutts the grappled opponent.

Throws in all directions: Spyro chucks the opponent. Low range.

Neutral special (dragon's fire): Spyro shoots a fireball at enemies.

Side special (Sprint charge): Spyro's horns light up and he charges horizontally.

Up special (Spyro's flight): Spyro zooms vertically upwards. Simillar to Pitt's recovery.

Down special (Fire shield): Spyro creates a temporary fire shield around himself.

Final smash (The daybringer flame): Spyro shoots a big sideways beam of fire

Neutral taunt: Spyro slams is paw on the ground and says, "don't dare the dragon!" cockily

Up taunt: Spyro fires a small shot of fire into the air.

Down taunt: Spyro front flips and shouts "oh yeah!"

Side taunt: Spyro lights his horns and shouts "Adventure calls!"

Victory pose: Spyro front flips, then hovers, shouting "all fired up!"


	2. terrafin

Terrafin

weight class: heavy

speed: medium

jap: Terrafin launches a flurry of punches at opponents

dash: Terrafin "naruto runs" into opponents

up tilt: Terrafin deals a large uppercut

down tilt: Terrafin spins in a circle, fists outstretched

Side tilt: Terrafin deals a heavy punch to the side.

Neutral aerial: Terrafin spins around, fists outstretched

Up/down/side aerial: Terrafin spins, hands above his head in said direction

Neutral smash: terrafin delivers a strong bite to the side

Side smash: Terrafin chucks a small dirt shark. Not very good range.

Up smash: Terrafin bites upwards.

Down smash: Terrafin grabs two dirt sharks by the tails and slams them either side of him

Grab: Terrafin grabs the opponent.

Pummel: Terrafin bites the opponent.

Neutral throw: Terrafin chucks the oponent

Side throw: Terrafin drops the opponent (Nearly no range) and then bites them in the face. This can lead to some fun combos.

Up throw: Terrafin chucks the opponent into the air and then uppercuts them into the air.

Down throw: Terrafin drops the opponent then bellyflops on them.

Neutral special (mega bellyflop): Terrafin bodyslams the opponent.

Side special (earthswim): Terrafin dashes forward underground doing damage to all in his way

Up special (brawler): Terrafin jumpps into the air whilst uppercutting

Down special (feeding frenzy): Terrafin summons a dirt shark which swims across the stage. If it hits an opponent, it latches on to them, doing damage. They can be shook off.

Final smash (knockout): Terrafin naruto runs into opponents. He then repeatedly punches the opponent, doing mass damage.


	3. Chop Chop

Chop chop

weight: light

speed: fast

Jab: chop chop performs some fast sword strikes.

Dash: chop chop shield dashes to the side. Medium speed.

Up tilt: chop chop jabs his sword upwards

Side tilt: chop chop performs a short sword jab to the side.

Down tilt: whilst crouching, chop chop spins, sword outstretched.

Neutral air: Chop chop performs a spinning kick.

Up air: Chop chop performs a load of rapid slashes upwards

Down air: Chop chop flies downwards whilst power-slashing.

Side air: Chop chop flies sideways whilst power-slashing.

Neutral smash: Chop chop smashes to the side with his shield

Up smash: chop chop summons is second sword and slashes the air

Down smash: Chop chop summons his second blade and spins around, blades outstetched.

Side smash: Chop Chop summons his second blade and performs six rapid slashes to the side with both his blades.

Grab: Chop Chop traps the opponent at close range in a bone bramble.

pummel: chop chop slashes the trapped opponent.

neutral/up throw: chop chop cuts the brambles and performs a high-knockback power slash to the opponent in said direction

side throw: chop chop slams the opponent out of the brambles with his shield.

down throw: the brambles trip the opponent up before sinking into the ground. Chop chop power-slashes the opponent.

Neutrak special (vorpal slash): Chop chop's sword glows purple and he slashes it. Chop chop is healed as much as the damage he does.

Side Special (Arkeyan shield): Chop chop's shield sprouts spikes and he dashes sideways.

up special (spinning death): Chop chop basically performs link's recovery.

down special (bone brambles): Chop chop summons a trail of bone brambles that bury all in their path.

final smash (demon blade of the underworld): Chop chop summons the legendary demon blade of the underworld which means all his damage gos crazilly massive for a while. All enemies ake a bit of damage and get trapped by bone brambles.


	4. Stink Bomb

Hey. It's me again! Just want to give you a heads up, I will be posting every Saturday (today I am doing it early because I'm going on holiday) and if I don't get any requests of who to do next I will load every skylander I haven't done yet into a random name picker and letting that choose. Also, Chop Chop was requested by Emperor Wolfgang so sorry for not mentioning that. Anyway, Put your hands together for Stink Bomb!

* * *

Stink Bomb

Speed: Fast

Weight: Medium

Jab: Stink bomb unleashes some palm attacks before delivering a kick.

Dash: Stink Bomb dashes to the side.

Up tilt: Stink Bomb kicks upwards.

Forwards tilt: Stink Bomb kicks in front of him.

Backwards tilt: Stink Bomb performs a backflip-kick combo

Down tilt: Stink bomb delivers a strong side kick

Neutral air: a heavy palm slam

Up/Down/Side Airs: Stink bomb flicks his tail in said direction.

Neutral smash: Stink Bomb shoots a good-ranged explosive acorn. The size of the acorn and the resulting explosion is dependent on how much you charged it.

Side smash: Stink Bomb slams his tail down heavily to the side

Up smash: Stink Bomb covers his fist in a cloud of stink and punches upwards. Leaves enemies paralysed

Down smash: Stink Bomb drops a stink cloud either side of him. Leaves enemies paralysed.

Neutral Special (Skunk Fu Shurikens): Stink Bomb chucks a flurry of shurikens at opponents.

Side special (Skunk Fu dash): Stink Bomb disappears in a cloud of stink and dashes forwards, leaving stink clouds in his wake.

Up Special (Skunk Fu sneak): Stink Bomb disappears in a cloud of stink and teleports to the nearest stink cloud.

Down Special (Skunk Fu Stink): Stink Bomb creates a massive Stink Cloud. It slows enemies down more than a regular stink cloud and there is a spiky object in the middle of it, doing slow damage to all those in it.

Final Smash (Skunk Fu Mastery): Stink Bomb fires a long trail of stink, accompanied by shurikens and explosive acorns. Basically a clone of Pokémon trainer's final smash.


	5. Gill Grunt

Hello, hello I have a TON to say so i will make it snappy.

Firstly, I'm sorry. I didn't really put much thought into the last few. They were around B-C tier. I forgot all the cosmetic stuff. Also, neutral smash is not a thing. that was also a mistake on my part. Thirdly, I love other peoples opinions. Remember to leave comments stating them.

This is Gill Grunt, a request from an anonymous friend. They helped me on it. Enjoy!

* * *

Gill grunt

Weight: light

Speed: medium

Jab: Gill grunt attacks with a flurry of punches.

Dash: basic dash animation.

Tilts: A kick in the forward/up/side directions.

Ground attack: A swift kick whilst getting back up.

Ledge attack: Same as his ground attack.

Neutral Air: a circular kick.

Up air: Gill grunt pulls out his supercharger trident and spikes upwards.

Side/down air: Gill Grunt pulls off a heavy slamming kick in said direction.

Side smash: Gill Grunt pulls out a supercharger trident and fires a shot of electricity. It stuns opponents. The range, power and length of time stunned is dependant on how much you charge it has been and at fully charged it homes in on enemies. Compared to other smashes, it takes longer to charge and, at lower amounts charged, does less damage.

Up smash: Gill grunt spikes upwards with an electrocuted trident. When fully charged, gill grunt summons two lightning storms either side of him that move towards one another and smash into each other.

Down Smash: Gill grunt slams his trident into the ground and a whirlpool swirl around him. The size and damage of the whirlpool is dependent on charging length.

Grabs and throws are just the classic Mario grabs and throws.

Note: water

Some of gill grunts specials do not work if you have your water tank is empty. As you perform certain specials the water tank depletes itself. The longer you use your neutral taunt for, the more water is reloaded. Yes, this is basically a clone of inkling's ink.

Neutral special (water gun): Gill Grunt fires a jet of water from his harpoon gun. This is dependent on how much water is in the tank.

Side special (Leviathan dash): Gill Grunt summons a leviathan and dashes sideways on it. This is dependant on how much water is in the tank.

Up special (water jetpack): Gill grunt blasts upwards with his water jetpack. I don't know whether to make this move water-dependant, so tell me in the comments.

Down special (harpoon gun): Gill Grunt shoots sideways with his harpoon gun. This can be charged, which turns it into a barbed harpoon, quadent harpoon and finally an explosive anchor, each one doing more damage.

Final smash (Anchors away): Gill grunt fires three massive anchors that explode into small whirlpools. His water tank is restored to full.

Entrance pose: Gill grunt yells "fear the fish" whilst flying onto the stage.

Neutral taunt: Gill grunt's water tank starts to bubble. The longer you hold this taunt down for, the fuller your water tank gets.

Side taunt: Gill grunt gives a short finger gun.

Up taunt: Gill grunt shoots a short blast of water into the sky. This has o function in fighting.

Down taunt: Gill Grunt holsters his gun and says "Gillmen NEVER give up!" valiantly.

Victory screen 1: Gill grunt fires a slow blast of water.

Victory screen 2: Gill Grunt sings a song.

Victory screen 3: Gill grunt activates his jetpack and flies in a loop before winking at the camera.


	6. Trigger Happy

Trigger Happy

Weight: featherweight

speed: fast

# of jumps: 2

special movement options: wall jump, crawl

jab: Trigger happy shoots a fast flurry of gold coins. Absolutely no range.

Forward floor: Trigger happy gets up and clubs the ground in front of him with his gun.

Back floor: Trigger happy gets up slowly and fires a weak bullet backwards.

edge attack: same as his forward floor.

Dash attack: a short forward roll.

Side tilt: a quick club to the side with his gun.

Up tilt: a short backflip-kick combo upwards.

down tilt: a circular gun club attack.

Neutral air: a spinning attack that turns his entire body into a hitbox.

Side air: Trigger happy fires a couple of small coins sideways.

Up air: Trigger happy spins upwards. The sweetspot of this attack is his ears.

Down air: Trigger Happy yells "BELLY-FLOP!" whilst flying downwards.

Side smash: Trigger happy pulls out his supercharger guns. While this move is being charged, he slowly shoots a long line of firecrackers. when released, Trigger Happy lights the fuse and lets them bang away.

Up smash: a front flip upwards.

down smash: A couple of coin shots either side of him whilst crouching.

Grab: a two-handed grab.

pummel: a short lick

throws in all directions: trigger happy chucks the opponent and fires several bullets into their back.

Neutral special (golden sentry): Trigger happy summons a machine gun and jumps on it. the longer you hold for, the faster and more powerful it fires. Press B to detach from the machine gun. It will then just sit on the battlefield. I the gun is taken about 20% damage it will be knocked off it's stand. It can then be picked up by anyone. It can be picked up like the turrets in Halo and used as a powerful ranged weapon.

Side special (Gold rusher): Trigger happy shoulder barges sideways. If fully charged, trigger happy laughs manically and dons a biker helmet, summons his gold rusher and rides sideways.

Up special (blast off): Trigger happy summons a golden rocket that flies upwards and explodes. Similar to Bowser Jr's recovery.

Down special (big coin): Trigger Happy pulls out a massive coin and points it into the sun's light, firing a blast of sunlight horizontally. If it hits a turret that has not been detached it will fire automatically until it has used about two rounds of bullets.

Final smash (golden yamato blast): trigger happy summons a turret and fires a large flurry of a bout 5 and a thousand gold coins. The song "here comes the money" by Naughty by Nature plays in the background.

Cosmetics

Up taunt: Trigger happy shouts "BANG BANG BANG!" whilst shooting puffs of smoke into the air

Side Taunt: a manic laugh

Down taunt: a front flip whilst shouting "WHOO HOO!"

Costume 1: Trigger happy in his classic orange and cream color scheme

Costume 2: An deep blue and gold scheme. In reference to legendary trigger happy.

Costume 3: An light pink and green scheme. In reference to springtime trigger happy.

Costume 4: A color alt I just made up by myself. Dark green and gold.

Costume 5: Double dare trigger happy.

Costumes 6, 7 and 8: Same as 1, 2, 3, and 4 just with his supercharger variant. Instead of the fur, it's the red and white of the costume that changes instead.

Victory screen 1: Trigger happy laughs manically whilst firing his duel pistols.

Victory screen 2: Trigger happy lights the fuse to a rocket which explodes, leaving him dizzy afterwards.

Victory screen 3: Trigger happy flips a coin, laughs and then winks at the camera.


End file.
